Large plastic bulk bin containers typically are provided with a drop door in one or more of the side walls of the container. The door typically filled a squared off U-shaped opening in the side wall. When upright, the top edge of the door formed part of the top edge of the side wall.
The drop door is connected to the side wall by two or more hinge elements along a bottom edge of the door. Such doors are used to provide access to the interior of the bulk bin. This is particularly useful when access through the top of the bulk bin is restricted, such as when other items (e.g., additional bulk bins, etc.) are stacked on the bulk bin.
In the past, a gap is formed between the drop door and the side wall in the central area between the hinge elements (see e.g., FIG. 3). Loads applied to the top of the bulk bin were transferred primarily to the hinge elements. This could cause bowing, buckling or other displacement of the drop door with respect to the side wall, and/or failure or damage to the hinge elements.
The present bulk container provides improved structure between the door and the side wall designed to overcome some or all of the deficiencies found in prior bulk bin containers.